The Stupid Things
by crazygurl34
Summary: The I-pod Challenge. Please no awkwardness. We will handle this like adults. Crap he's waking up now what am I to do?


I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

**A/N: Okay I haven't written much in a long time. So Please forgive me for all the Mistakes you are bound to find. I have never been very good with grammar and such. But Since I have become a Glee Fan and Am Totally With Pucklyberry and been reading these I-pod Challenges that it made me want to write one or at least try it so here it is. Its not that great at all but some of them I really like and got into the writing grove. While other I had hard time writing but any whoo. Here it is and Enjoy! Damn **

**1) Birthday Sex - Jeremih ft. Fabolous**

My first time wasn't plan to happen like it did. A drunk kiss. Next thing I know I'm waking up next to Noah "Puck" Puckerman. To say it was disappointed would be a lie. He made it a night to remember and then some. Damn all of them in Glee. Just because it was my birthday didn't mean to get me drunk of my ass that I would wake up next to Noah. I don't know if I should thank them or be mad at them. Please no awkwardness. We will handle this like adults. Crap he's waking up now what am I to do?

**2) If You Don't Know Me By Now - Harold Melvin & The Blue Notes**

Damn It Berry, why can't she just see that I am in this for the long haul? Just Because I was an Ass when we were younger doesn't mean I always will be one. God what I wouldn't do just to make her see how much I love her. Maybe I just ugh, why did I have to fall in love with Rachel Berry? Because no matter how much we fight and what I have done she has always stuck with me though it all.

**3) Wetter - Twista**

Why did he change my ring tone to this song? I already can see all the looks he is getting for it when his phone is ringing and playing this song. Everyone wonder who it is. Damn him I was wondering why he asked me to call him yesterday after football practice. And the fact that he was saying my name in that damn sexy voice of his. Just to show off to all his pig head friends. Just wait till he come back.

**4) Smack That - Akon ft Eminem**

"First off Berry why where you go through my phone?" I asked as I walk into the living room with popcorn in my hand.

"Why do you have that degrading song as my ring tone when I made one specially for me already and set it on your phone?" asked Berry

"Cuz berry that ring tone was gay. How can I keep my rep as a Badass every time that song would go off when you would txt or call me? Especially when I'm with the guys? Just be happy that Finn talked me out my other chooses for ring tones! And I'm not changing the picture either!!"

**5) Devotion and Desire (Acoustic) - Bayside**

When he finds a song that means something to him and speaks to him he really puts his all into it. It times like these that I see him for who he truly is. I just wish that he would let me in more to help him. I know his life isn't easy at this moment with everything that happens with Quinn and the baby. The poor baby I know he wishes he could have kept her. But it will work out in the end for Noah and I. This he needs to get out of his system after all that Quinn has done to him.

**6) Your Sister - Sean Kingston**

That boy better stay away from her. Damn It Berry!! Why did I let her dress her? Now that Boy is going to get ideas that he shouldn't be having. Damn how am I going to be able to handle this when Drizzle is Older if I can barely let my little sister out of the house. Damn It why did Mom have to work late tonight? Why did I let Rachel talk me into this?

"Doesn't your sister look beautiful?" she asks.

"What do you think Brother? Do I look ok?" she asks shyly.

"You look wonderful" I say. Then I watch as she walks out the door with her date.

"Don't worry so much it's her first dance and she has her cell she will be fine," Rachel tells me.

" I know Berry, I know. It doesn't stop me From Worrying about my Baby Sister though."

**7) Loli Pop - Lil Wayne**

Damn! Who would have though that a small little innocent loli pop could turn me on. Damn Berry and she doesn't even know what she is doing to me. What I wouldn't do... Calm down now puck. This isn't the time or place. Damn it shouldn't she be done with that stupid thing by now? I can she her tongue poking out, ugh. Curse you Rachel Berry and who every invented the Torturous Lil Strawberry Loli Pop!

"You okay over their Noah?"

"Ya I'm fine so you ready to go?"

"Ya sure let's go. See you later everyone."

As we walk out the choir room and farther away from everyone else I take my chance and push her into an empty classroom. Now Time for My Revenge against Berry and her Loli Pop.

**8) Dear Maria, Count Me in - All Time Low**

"Lets Go Berry. If you really wanna come with me." I turn and walk towards my truck and she follows me. It was then that I knew she would always follow me. She would drop everything for me if I need her no matter the time or place.

When I lost Finn as a best friend

Quinn when she left after all that happen

When I lost my daughter.

She was there with me through it all. I don't know if I am strong enough to follow her and make it though it all with her but I will try.

Though College

Though Auditions after Auditions

Agents telling her she will never make it.

Though our first Miscarriage

To her First Big role

I'm glad she followed me that day. I don't know what I would have done but I'm glad I have her. Happy that she was strong enough to pull me along with her when I was ready to give up.

**9) Freeze - LL Cool J ft Lyfe Jennings**

When I think back though all the fights, hugs, kiss, and tears. It makes my love for Rachel that much stronger. The fact that she stuck though it all. And still loved me enough to be sure I made something of myself helped me grow up.

Now though all the heart ach that I have put her though, she's marrying me. Me of all people, the guy who was scared of commitments. Scared of it but been with same women for ten years and have had children together already. Well our eldest child is mine, but she loves her just the same. She has been the only Mother Figure Caroline has had since she was born. Now as I watch our daughter walk down the aisle dropping flower petals happy skipping and right behind her my mother walking with our son. Look just like the lil Stud he is in his tux. Then My sister and finally Berry with her dad's on each arm.

God She looks Beautiful. I just want to Freeze this moment where she stand in front of me.

**10) Seven Years (Acoustic) - From First To Last**

It's been Seven Years since that day. God how I miss her. I miss the smiles and random songs. But I couldn't have stayed with her not yet I wasn't worth anything yet. I wasn't worth the fights that she had with her family. I know I had to go on and find my own way. A way that would end up with Rachel in the end. But I must make my own way on my own. For her and for us.

But now I see it might have been a mistake. I see her now and she looks happy, and in love. God why did I leave. I know she would have fought for me that just how it is and now I look and see that I have lost the only women I love. She looks so beautiful. I will just turn back around and leave her to the life she has made on her own with out me.

It's been seven year and I see him walk away from me again. I won't let him leave me not again. I will fight for him this time.

It's been seven years since we meet again and I couldn't be more content with my life with Rachel and our family.


End file.
